La sonrisa de una princesa
by Shiorita
Summary: Desde la muerte de su madre, Nieves es incapaz de sonreír. Pero un día, lejos del castillo, se encontrará con alguien que lo cambiará todo, que será su punto de inflexión. Que le enseñará el valor de una sonrisa, y al que le atará una promesa que, sin ellos saberlo, superará fronteras, vencerá batallas imposibles y les enseñará que los cuentos de hadas también existen en su mundo.


**La sonrisa de una princesa **

_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad._

George Bernand Shaw

La nieve caía copiosamente sobre el castillo tiñéndolo de un blanco inmaculado. El viento jugaba con los copos creando remolinos y que tardaban en posarse en la piedra. Nieves miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación, pero, al contrario que tantas otras veces no se sentía alegre.

El vestido negro de luto por la muerte de la reina, su madre, le ahogaba y le picaba, pero se negaba a cambiarse. Las sirvientas no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir, así que había optado por dejarla sola. La habitación se le hacía enorme y cada objeto le recordaba que ella ya no estaba allí. Llevaba varios días encerrada en su habitación, sin querer ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, y picoteando de la bandeja que los criados la dejaban junto a la puerta. Había corrido los doseles de su cama y durante mucho tiempo, toda la actividad que había hecho era llorar abrazada a un peluche gigante, sin importarle qué ocurría a su alrededor. Así que, cuando miró por primera vez a la ventana, la nieve ya había cubierto todo el castillo por unos cuantos centímetros de altura.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste. La estación favorita de la reina había sido el invierno, y de ahí le venía a Nieves su nombre. Adoraba jugar en el jardín a levantar castillos amorfos y murallas que se derretían al sol, mientras los primeros pájaros se atrevían a volver al castillo antes que la propia primavera. Ahora, esos días nunca más volverían. Quiso apartarse del cristal pero no se movió. En el fondo, sospechaba que el mundo también echaba de menos a la reina y quería hacerle su último regalo.

Aquel invierno fue muy duro, aunque el reino estaba acostumbrado. Hacía doce años, las heladas habían estado a punto de acabar con casi la mitad de la población, y entre los campesinos empezó a correr la voz que había un demonio que se aprovechaba de las almas desesperadas para conseguir sus objetivos. Cuando le descubrieron, el rey le negó la entrada en su reino y poco a poco la tranquilidad volvió al lugar, junto con una mejora climática. Dos años más tarde, el matrimonio real tuvo a su primera y única hija: Blancanieves.

Poco a poco, Nieves fue atreviéndose a salir de su habitación, a volver a hablar con su padre, a estudiar y a juntarse con sus amigos. Pero aún se resistía a sonreír con la espontaneidad que la caracterizaba. No era porque se negara, sino, simplemente, no le salía. Sonreía cuando le pintaban un retrato, cuando le presentaban a personajes importantes de los reinos vecinos, cuando ensayaba para su presentación en sociedad... Sonreía cuando salía a pasear por las calles humildes del castillo, cuando se perdía entre los puestos llenos de olores, sabores y colores que antes habían sido su delicia. Sonreía pero no eran sonrisas como las de antes, y nadie sabía qué hacer para devolverle a la pequeña princesa aquello que había perdido y nadie le podía devolver.

Lo único que conseguía abstraerla un poco de la realidad era montar a caballo. Llevaba montando desde que era pequeña, pero siempre con alguien delante o detrás de ella para evitar accidentes. Al contrario que a otras personas, los caballos más que asustarla, la inspiraban confianza y se sentía segura junto a ellos. Tenían un sexto sentido en el que Nieves confiaba más que en el suyo propio. Aprendió rápidamente las lecciones de hípica y luego, a pesar de la reserva de sus maestros porque una niña de tan solo diez años montara sola a caballo, empezó a aventurarse fuera de los recintos donde se entrenaba. Algunas veces, incluso, se atrevía a salir del castillo y cabalgaba hasta las lindes del bosque, pero siempre siguiendo el camino real. Su padre hacía la vista gorda a pesar de que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Pero ver a la niña sonrojada y despeinada, le hacía suponer que, aunque en ese momento, su rostro siguiera mostrando una expresión de tristeza, esa tarde había sonreído. No importaba que él no la viera, importaba que ella fuera feliz.

Así pasaron los trescientos sesenta y cinco días que habían seguido a la muerte de la reina. No sólo Nieves había aprendido a esquivar su dolor, también el rey. Pero el día del aniversario, las cosas parecían volver a ese punto muerto. El rey desaparecía de palacio y nadie sabía a dónde iba; y la princesa se hacía con Lucero, su caballo preferido, y escapaba de la acongojante y opresiva fecha que se instalaba en el castillo con toda su parafernalia de cánticos tristes y rosas blancas en honor a la fallecida.

La mañana había amanecido suave, con ese aire caliente que casi se puede palpar y que augura tormenta. Nieves se recogió el pelo en una coleta y abrió el armario buscando su ropa de hípica. Sin embargo, sus ojos repararon en el precioso vestido de encaje negro que había llevado el día del entierro un año atrás. Siguiendo un impulso que iba contra todo aquello que había estado pensando toda la mañana, se lo puso, creando un curioso contraste con sus botas de montar. Sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia. Nadie iba a verla, así que no importaba cómo fuera vestida.

Durante horas cabalgó con Lucero cerca de las lindes del bosque, sin atreverse a cruzarlo. El camino real discurría cerca de la costa, lo que dejaba una espesa masa de árboles y oscuridad que Nieves dudaba si querer investigar o no. El sonido de unos cascos, le indicó que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad. Se apartó del camino, buscando en las sombras que el bosque le otorgaba el escondite perfecto para evitar que la encontrara. No tenía ganas de hablar, sólo quería estar sola. El jinete pasó raudo ante ella sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia, pero, a pesar de eso, ella le reconoció. Lo hubiera hecho en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar: era su padre.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que, allá donde el camino real giraba hacia la derecha, él tomaba el camino de la izquierda y se adentraba en el bosque. Nieves se acercó a Lucero y le susurró una orden. Ambos siguieron con sigilo al rey, a través de los árboles del bosque que jugaban a su favor, y siempre con el miedo de que alguna fiera los atacara por esta demasiado concentrados en ese objetivo. Durante casi toda la mañana, ambos jinetes cabalgaron sin dar tregua a sus caballos, hasta que llegaron a un embarcadero donde dos barcas esperaban atadas que se las utilizara para cruzar al otro lado del río. Nieves nunca había navegado pero tampoco le apetecía empezar ahora. Adoraba pisar sobre tierra firme y no dejarse llevar por el bamboleo de una superficie tan maleable.

Vio cómo su padre descabalgaba y le susurraba un par de frases a su caballo. No lo ató a ninguna parte, pero eso no le extrañó a Nieves. Ella sabía tan bien como el rey que sus caballos eran leales y que atarlos era una pérdida de tiempo. Se bajó de su caballo poco después, cuando la figura de su padre se alejaba sobre el bote con un farol encendido en la mano. El cielo, aún calmado, empezaba a teñirse de rosa: pronto se haría de noche. Nieves miró en la dirección por la que había venido. Quizás fuera hora de regresar, pero siempre le había dado la sensación de que en su reino no había nada que temer, así que no sintió ninguna prisa. Se quedó allí, mirando al frente, cuando fue sorprendida por un par de hombres.

¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?

Nieves se sobresaltó y miró a su interlocutor. No eran dos hombres, era sólo uno con un niño a su lado. Supuso que sería el padre del muchacho por lo mucho que se parecían y las sonrisas cómodas que tenían dibujadas en la cara. Nieves se acordó de su padre y de la última vez que había reído con él. Probablemente, la última vez que su madre estuvo con ellos.

Estaba... empezó ella, señalando hacia el embarcadero y moviendo el dedo sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

El hombre miró en aquella dirección y asintió. Parecía comprender algo que a ella se le escapaba.

¿Eres su hija?

Nieves asintió y se preguntó cómo lo sabría.

Vaya... Pues, lo siento James, pero este año no podrás acompañarme. Sé que te lo prometí pero no podemos dejar a esta jovencita aquí. Miró a su hijo que abrió la boca para protestar.

Nieves descubrió que, más que contrariado el hombre parecía aliviado, y que reforzó su orden con un sola que obligó a su hijo a asentir y a centrar sus ojos en ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nieves se sorprendió pensando en su aspecto y en la impresión que estaba causando. Sus botas de montar, el vestido negro, el cabello despeinado, la rojez en sus mejillas por la carrera, el sudor en las extremidades... Sin embargo, no bajó la mirada. No porque fueran sólo dos campesinos y ella su princesa, sino porque no pensaba acobardarse por parecer un adefesio cuando cualquiera en sus circunstancias lo parecería.

Muy bien, padre. Asintió diligente el niño, y se despidió del hombre, que al poco ya estaba desatando la barca y remando hacia el otro lado.

¿Cómo sabía...? Preguntó Nieves confusa, agarrándose con fuerza a las correas de Lucero, como siempre que se ponía nerviosa.

No lo sabía respondió con sencillez James , lo supuso. Vio la expresión confusa de la chica y añadió: ¿Viene aquí tu padre cada año? Al ver que ella no contestaba, probó de nuevo . ¿Es una fecha especial hoy?

Nieves cerró los dedos de su mano libre sobre la falda de su vestido de manera inconsciente, y los ojos empezaron a picarle sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Asintió un par de veces, y James sonrió.

Mi padre viene aquí todos los años en esta misma fecha. Al principio, no me decía nada, pero luego empecé a averiguarlo sólo. El año pasado me escapé de casa y conseguí seguirlo hasta aquí. Le hice prometer que el próximo año me llevaría con él, pero parece ser que será al siguiente.

No le estaba echando la culpa, pero estaba claro que el chico se moría de curiosidad por saber a dónde iba su padre cada año en esas fechas.

¿Qué hay ahí? Preguntó Nieves, curiosa también.

No lo sé. Mi madre... Mi madre me dijo que va porque ha perdido algo importante. Algo que no puede recuperar.

¿El qué?

No lo sé. ¿Qué crees que ha perdido tu padre?

Nieves le miró, no por si dudara de si el chico era de fiar o no, sino porque no sabía si encontraría fuerzas para decirlo. Bajó la cabeza y pateó el suelo con suavidad.

A mi madre.

Lo... comenzó James, tras girarse a mirarla.

El año pasado. Antes de las nevadas.

Como la reina... suspiró James, y entonces Nieves se dio cuenta de que el acto del hombre era todo buena fe, pues no quería protegerla porque fuera la princesa, sino porque era un chiquilla y estaba sola.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor, y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho de noche. Tragó saliva, pues, al contrario que su padre, ella no tenía farolillo alguno que la guiara. A su lado, James también se había dado cuenta.

Ven, vamos, por aquí.

¿Adónde?

A una casita que hay por aquí.

¿Aquí hay una casita?

Sí, antes aquí vivía el barquero que ayudaba a los caminantes a pasar de un lado a otro.

¿Cuándo?

Antes de las heladas.

¿Murió congelado?

No lo sé. Sólo sé que desapareció. Un día estaba aquí con su farolillo, sus gestos extravagantes y sus frases raras, y al siguiente desapareció.

Y, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? Fue hace más de doce años.

Tengo trece. Y me lo contaron mis padres. ¿Vienes?

Entonces Nieves se dio cuenta de que aquel interrogatorio lo había hecho sin haber avanzado un solo paso. Para no dar la impresión de que le había sometido a un tercer grado por no fiarse de él, recorrió rápida la distancia que los separaba, tirando de Lucero. Cuando James vio al caballo, dejó escapar un silbido de admiración y clavó los ojos en ella, como si quisiera preguntarla de dónde había salido pero no se atreviera. Finalmente, debió cambiar de opinión y caminó hacia una casita que había cerca de allí, en el bosque, a unos metros de donde estaban ellos.

Entremos. Dijo James, mientras forcejeaba con la puerta para entrar.

¿Y mi caballo? Preguntó Nieves, que no quería dejarle pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Aquí no puede entrar. Contestó James con delicadeza como si no fuera algo obvio.

Nieves se recriminó por ser tan tonta, y miró a Lucero esperando que él supiera qué hacer. El caballo caminó hasta un lado de la casa, donde, tiempo atrás, el barquero habría apoyado la leña con la que alimentaba la chimenea y que tenía un toldo de madera bajo el que se tumbó, resguardándose. Una vez hubo apoyado la cabeza sobre sus patas, James marchó hacia la puerta de la cabaña, seguido de Nieves. Entraron.

La cabaña constaba de una sola estancia y un par de puertas que, según le indicó James, nunca había abierto y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de madera circular, con tres taburetes para acceder a ella. El armario donde estaban los utensilios de cocina se encontraba debajo de una ventana tapiada, y justo enfrente, cerca de la puerta todavía estaba colgada la chaqueta que, supusieron, era del barquero. Las cenizas de la chimenea amenazaban con cubrirla por entera, y independientemente de dónde posaran la vista, los dos niños veían cómo las telarañas y distintas colonias de bichos habían colonizado el lugar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Nieves fue los cuadros que tenían las paredes. La única vez que James estuvo allí fue cuando siguió a su padre tratando de cruzar el río, pero al no poder, se refugió en la cabaña a la espera de que regresase. Comió lo que había traído en su petate, y se durmió apoyado en la mesa, sin acercarse siquiera al sofá que había frente a la chimenea, ni buscó la cama que el barquero tuvo que utilizar en su momento. No se fijó en nada de la casa, y, al contrario de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nieves en aquel momento, la curiosidad no se apoderó de él. Pero Nieves era inquieta por naturaleza, y siempre, siempre, siempre quería saber más de lo que debía. Se acercó a los cuadros para poderlos ojear más detenidamente y alzó la mano para tocar el cristal que los protegía.

¡Son pergaminos! Susurró como si alguien pudiera oírlos.

¿Puedes leer? Preguntó asombrado James, pues si él sabía era porque su madre era la hermana del maestro de la aldea vecina y pocos muchachos como él sabían leer.

Claro sonrió Nieves y se puso de puntillas para leer algo de lo que había allí escrito.

¿Ves algo?

Nada respondió ella algo decepcionada.

Bueno, probablemente sea porque ya es de noche y está muy oscuro trató de consolarla él.

Nieves aceptó y agradeció el gesto y se acercó a él. James se había subido a uno de los taburetes y estaba abriendo su petate. Sacó un trozo de pan y algo de queso. Lo partió en dos y se lo dio a Nieves.

Toma, no tengo más pero servirá para cenar.

¿Y qué desayunaremos?

No lo sé. Supongo que para entonces nuestros padres ya habrán vuelto se encogió de hombros James.

Su madre sólo les había dado una piel para la leche y, evidentemente, se la había entregado a su padre, así que hasta que él no regresase sólo tenían eso para alimentarse. Miró a la chica, y se dio cuenta de que no había traído nada con ella. Qué raro. Cuando él siguió a su padre el año anterior se había preocupado de llevar algo de comida encima, por si le pasaba algo. Nieves, que había estado troceando el queso y el pan para que así le durara un poco más aquel pobre aperitivo, clavó sus ojos en él. Se había dado cuenta que él la estaba mirando, pero lejos de sentirse molesta su curiosidad aumentó. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada.

¿Qué pasa? Preguntó suavemente Nieves.

Nada sacudió la cabeza James . Que... no sé cómo te llamas.

Tú te llamas James. Afirmó ella, como si aquello fuera suficiente.

Sí concedió él , pero me interesa tu nombre.

¿Por qué? No era una cuestión de desconfianza, era que, simplemente, como princesa había aprendido a andar con pies de plomo en todo.

Porque quiero llamarte por tu nombre respondió él, algo confundido.

Puedes llamarme Princesa sugirió ella, porque no era un nombre al que no estuviera acostumbrada.

No pareces una princesa replicó él tras la sorpresa inicial.

¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? Se picó ella ligeramente.

Las princesas son... James se mordió el labio, como si no supiera qué decir a continuación encantadoras.

¿Encantadoras? ¡Yo también soy encantadora! Exclamó Nieves enrojeciendo. No entendía cómo él no la consideraba encantadora.

No en ese sentido. Encantadoras, chirriantes... ¡Artificiales! Con sus tocados, y sus largos vestidos y todos sus criados, y sus vajillas de oro y sus vestidos de plata.

No existen los vestidos de plata murmuró ella, todavía algo anonadada.

En los cuentos de mi madre, sí arremetió él.

Pero eso son cuentos. Una cosa son los cuentos y otra la realidad protestó Nieves, que sentía cómo si él estuviera burlándose de ella.

Pues yo cuando sea mayor, quiero contarles esos cuentos a mis hijos. Son muy bonitos. Sentenció James.

¿Los cuentos de princesas chirriantes? Nieves no estaba muy segura de haberle entendido bien.

No, los cuentos sobre campesinos y sobre gente salvaje.

¿Gente salvaje? En su vida había oído hablar sobre eso.

Sí, hay gente que no tiene dinero y no puede pagar impuestos a los reyes para que sus princesas vivan entre oro y plata, y viven en el bosque.

Pero, ¿no les pasa nada? Preguntó Nieves, más preocupada por la gente que por sentirse ofendida por lo que James había dicho de la gente como ella y su padre.

No, porque son amigos de los animales.

¿De los lobos también? Desde que era pequeña, a Nieves le habían inspirado miedo los lobos, no sabía porqué dado que nunca había visto ninguno pero así era.

Sobre todo de los lobos. Los lobos son unos animales muy listos y leales. Al ver que Nieves no decía nada, repitió: Pues eso, les contaré esos cuentos.

¿Por qué?

Para que así crean en los finales felices.

Nieves estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo. A su madre también le gustaban ese tipo de cuentos, aunque en los suyos las princesas eran avispadas y valientes, no chirriantes y tontas, como pensaba James que ellas eran. Aunque a ella le había dicho que no parecía una princesa.

Oye, y si no soy una princesa, ¿qué soy?

Una dríade respondió él con la seguridad aplastante de un niño.

¿Qué eso? Si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa cálida del muchacho, Nieves hubiera pensado que era algo horrible.

Es una ninfa de los árboles. Es como una hada. Trató de explicarle James, sin saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. A su madre esto se le daba mucho mejor que a él.

¿Cómo las de los cuentos de princesas? A Nieves se le iluminó la cara.

Sí, algo así concedió James, que no entendía porqué aquella chica tenía tanto empeño en querer ser una princesa.

Era bonita, y llevaba el vestido más lindo que había visto nunca. Ni siquiera el de su prima, la hija del maestro, era tan bonito el día en que cumplió quince años y fueron a la ciudad a visitarla y a celebrarlo con ella. Sin embargo, si ella quería ser una princesa, la dejaría. Quien sabe, quizás no todas las princesas eran igual de gruñonas y de superficiales como aquella que sacrificó la prosperidad de su pueblo para que el rey la regalara un vestido con la piel del burro que les bañaba en oro, alegando que así se casaría con él y luego abandonarle. Aquel fue el primer cuento de princesas que le contaron a James, y a partir de entonces, ya no quiso saber nada más acerca de ese tipo de cuentos. Pero, ahora, al ver el empeño que ponía su compañera en ser una de ellas, pensó que bien podría pedirle a su madre, a la vuelta, que le contara uno.

Entonces, ¿Princesa? Tanteó él de nuevo, para ver si ella le decía su verdadero nombre.

Princesa asintió ella, halagada por lo que el cumplido que acababa de recibir.

Comieron en silencio los trocitos de pan y queso que tenían y, motivados por la compañía, decidieron que aún era muy pronto para dormirse.

¿Quieres jugar a algo? Le preguntó James para romper el hielo, una vez hubieron acabado.

Nieves asintió, pero a James no se le ocurría. Se maldijo así mismo por haber sido tan torpe.

¿Jugamos al escondite? Preguntó Nieves.

Pero aquí no hay donde esconderse señaló James.

Podemos ir con los ojos cerrados... Sugirió Nieves Como al pilla-pilla.

¿Al pilla-pilla? ¿Aquí? James recordó todas las veces que su madre le había amonestado por jugar con su prima dentro de la casa.

Siempre les había echado a fuera, pero no se atrevía a salir al exterior tan de noche y en un lugar que desconocía. Por otro lado, no había ningún adulto para decirles nada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada con que taparse los ojos.

Las damas primero, Princesa Le dijo antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y alejarse de ella . Te toca. Cierra los ojos... y sin trampas.

Nieves le miró fijamente, sin decidirse si la razón para golpearle era por aquel gesto tan poco caballeresco, o por considerarla capaz de hacer trampas. Cerró los ojos y se movió hacia James, palpando las paredes y los muebles, siguiendo los ruiditos que hacía James para guiarla por la cabaña. Al final, cansada de dar vueltas y algo mareada, simuló que tropezaba y caía al suelo para abrir los ojos, y buscar a James. Éste, asustado, se acercó a ella y, rápida, ella le agarró.

¡Te pillé!

¡Eh! Se quejó él.

Te toca le dijo Nieves, contenta de haberse librado de ser la encargada de pillar.

Pero, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó James, que a pesar de todo, seguía preocupado.

Nieves sonrío, conmovida por su preocupación, y saltó sobre sí misma para asegurarle, que sí, que estaba perfectamente, pero que le tocaba a él.

Espera, no empieces todavía. Vamos a hacerlo mejor. Y al ver que James la miraba sin comprender, trató de explicarse Ahora que casi no hay luz, podemos jugar de verdad al escondite. No hace falta que busque un sitio muy complicado, pero con tanta oscuridad valdrá.

James asintió. La poca luz de la luna que entraba por la única ventana que no estaba tapiada había ido menguando poco a poco, y las nubes había empezado a ganar terreno en el cielo. La tormenta estaba cerca. Hasta las arañas podían notarlo.

¿Empiezo a contar? Preguntó James, dubitativo.

Al ver que Nieves asentía, cerró los ojos y empezó a contar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Cuando llegó a diez, separó el dedo índice del puño y comenzó de nuevo. Al número treinta abrió los ojos, sin acordarse de que se jugaba con los ojos cerrados. Tampoco veía gran cosa, aunque, por el sonido que llegaba desde la ventana, había comenzado a llover. Agradeció mentalmente que, a pesar del tiempo y el clima, los cristales aún se mantuvieran. Si no, podrían haberlo llegado a pasar mal. Por un momento, no se movió. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mantener los ojos abiertos ya que no veía gran cosa, o cerrarlos como habían acordado. Puede que ella hubiera hecho trampas antes, pero a él no le gustaba jugar así.

¿Puedo ir con los ojos abiertos? Preguntó al aire James, esperando la respuesta de Nieves, que no llegó. ¿Princesa?

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que James entendió que no quería que la localizara guiándose por el oído. Nieves tenía que saber tan bien como él que no se veía nada y que ir con los ojos abiertos, no era ningún problema. Recorrió toda la estancia pero no la encontró. Rebuscó en cada rincón, y hasta dentro del abrigo, debajo de la mesa y dentro de la chimenea, pero ni rastro de Nieves.

¿Princesa? Preguntó asustado. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Como respuesta a sus plegarias, un relámpago iluminó la habitación demostrándole que, efectivamente, no había nadie allí. Sin embargo, también pudo ver que una de las puertas que, siempre habían mantenido cerradas, estaba entornada. Se acercó con cautela y con el corazón en un puño hacia allá. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla, durante unos instantes. No era un dormitorio como había supuesto al principio. Parecía más bien como la despensa que tenían ellos en casa, o como la pequeña biblioteca que tenía su tío en la ciudad. Las paredes eran todo estanterías, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Pero en lugar de frascos y comida ensalzonada o libros, había objetos muy diferentes entre ellos. Algunos de ellos, como un móvil de caballitos, colgaban del techo. Había cajas entre abiertas, tiovivos y otros juguetes que James sólo había visto en ilustraciones. Al fondo, en un estante que estaba a la altura perfecta de su nueva amiga, había una colección de muñecos de porcelana, vestidos y peinados que sólo podrían haber sido creados por una mano escrupulosamente detallista.

Princesa le susurró apremiante.

Aquel lugar le daba mala espina, pero la chica parecía tranquila. Tenía en su mano una vela que James no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haberla sacado, y cómo no la había visto cuando la buscaba en la oscuridad de la casa.

Ven, vamos, salgamos de aquí la tomó del codo, para salir de aquel cuarto, pero ella se giró con un frasquito en la mano. ¿Qué es eso?

El elixir de la felicidad. Eso es lo que pone Nieves señaló la etiqueta.

Déjalo dónde estaba. No es nuestro . Le pidió James, que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

No es de nadie. Esta casa no tiene dueño. Le recordó Nieves.

No me gusta esto. Le confesó James.

Pero, ¿qué podría pasar? Trató de hacerle razonar Nieves.

No lo sé. Admitió James . Pero tampoco quiero descubrirlo.

Pero si lo tomo, podré olvidar a mi madre y volver a sonreír le dijo Nieves en un intento de hacerle entender porqué era para ella tan importante.

¿Quieres olvidar a tu madre? De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, James nunca entendería esta última. ¿Por qué iba querer olvidar a alguien que había querido tanto? ¿Por qué olvidar a alguien que la había querido tanto? No tenía sentido.

Sí. Bueno, no. Pero... Nieves se quedó mirándole, sin saber cómo explicarse . Quiero olvidar este dolor. Quiero volver a sonreír. Como hacía cuando ella vivía.

James se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose y, imperceptiblemente, sonrió.

Ven, deja eso aquí. Voy a tratar de convencerte de por qué es mejor no tomárselo, ¿vale? Si no te convenzo, luego puedes volver aquí y beberte la poción, ¿vale?

Nieves asintió, dejó el frasquito donde lo había cogido y se giró para salir, pero se detuvo antes:

¿Qué hago con la vela?

¿De dónde la has sacado?

Estaba aquí cuando entré.

Entonces mejor déjala aquí. Cada vez se fiaba menos de aquel lugar . La luz de los relámpagos nos servirá, además, sólo vamos a hablar. Ven, vamos. No tendrás miedo a las tormentas, ¿no?

Nieves negó, dejó la vela donde la había encontrado, y cogió la mano de James para que él la guiara hasta la mesa donde habían comido. Se sentaron de cara a la ventana, para poderse ver cuando los relámpagos los iluminaran o, en su defecto, cuando la tormenta acabara, lo hiciera la luna.

No quiero olvidar a mi madre comenzó Nieves. Es sólo que... La echo mucho de menos. Siento que ya no puedo disfrutar la vida como cuando estaba ella.

Ella te enseñó a sonreír, ¿verdad? Trató de consolarla James.

Nunca había consolado a nadie, pero había visto a su madre cómo trataba a la gente que estaba triste y no parecía tan complicado. Nieves asintió, y él le acarició el cabello, en un intento de conseguir lo que en palabras no podía.

Todo era tan... bonito con ella. La nieve no era tan fría, y la comida siempre estaba buena. Siempre había ratos divertidos y jugábamos mucho. Al escondite, a las muñecas, a que conquistábamos el mundo. Me contaba cuentos de hadas y de princesas, de piratas y de ladrones que vivían en el bosque. Por las noches, me cantaba antes de irme a dormir y siempre sabía cómo hacerme sonreír cuando estaba triste. Y tendrías que haber visto a mi padre. Decía que su máxima preocupación era hacer felices a los demás, porque él no podía pedirle más a la vida, que tenía todo lo que quería. Nuestra vida era perfecta, y ahora, ahora... Ahora está rota, y yo sólo quiero olvidarme de todo, y volver a entonces.

Shh, tranquila, tranquila. Le susurró James, mientras le acaricia el pelo y le frotaba la espalda, como había visto hacer a su madre miles de veces.

Sentía el impulso de abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía si ella se apartaría o si pensaría otra cosa, pero verla así le estaba destrozando por dentro.

¿Sabes? Dice mi madre que los que queremos nunca se van del todo, si nos comportamos según ellos nos enseñaron.

Nieves, que había escondido su rostro en las manos para que no la viera llorar, lo alzó y le miró.

¿Cómo?

Pues...

No lo entiendo. ¿Qué quería decir tu madre?

Creo que era que si a ti, tu madre, te enseñó a sonreír y a ver las cosas bonitas de la vida, a pesar de que hiciera frío, o estuvieras triste, o no te gustase lo que había, o no hubiera comida, quizás lo importante es que sigas actuando como cuando ella vivía: aprendiendo a ser optimista.

Entonces...

Entonces, no bebas la poción. Aprende a ver como ella veía la vida. Aprende a encontrar fuerzas cuando todo parezca que va a ir mal. Aprende a perdonar cuando los demás te maltraten. Aprende a mirar al futuro cuando creas que hoy va a ser tu último día. Aprende a... aprende a vivir. ¿Sabes? Todos los cuentos de mi madre van sobre aventuras, aventuras en lugar lejanos o aventuras con los animales y las gentes del bosque, en sitios desconocidos. Sus personajes siempre saben qué hacer y qué no, y por eso, siempre acaban bien. Yo creo que la vida es algo así. Si sabes qué hacer y qué no, y cuando, aunque dudes, aunque lo pases mal, aunque las cosas se compliquen, al final todo saldrá bien. Y habrás vivido un aventura.

¿Qué aventura? Preguntó Nieves que estaba completamente absorta en sus palabras.

La de vivir. ¿Qué mayor aventura puede haber? Le respondió James como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Nieves se abstuvo de comentarle que aquello no era un aventura. Que para ella había pasado de ser un sueño a ser un suplicio, pero luego recordó que sí, que muchas de las princesas de los cuentos de su madre, tenían que superar los malos momentos para hacerse más fuerte y luchar por sus sueños. Sonrío. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrío sincera y espontáneamente delante de otra persona. Sonrío y le supo tan bien, que se echó a reír, dejando perplejo a James.

¿Qué pasa? Frunció él el entrecejo.

Entonces, Nieves cayó en la cuenta de lo absurdo que debía parecer todo y volvió a entrarle el miedo y la desazón.

Pero esas princesas siempre tienen algo a lo que agarrarse, algo por lo que luchar.

Tienes a tu padre le dijo James, que no entendía cómo habían vuelto otra vez al tema de las princesas.

Mi padre está a otras cosas. Y lo pasa peor que yo. Necesito otra cosa en la que pensar. Dijo, decidida, más para sí que para James.

Si quieres... se aventuró James yo podría ayudarte.

¿En serio?

Sí. Si necesitaras algo podría dártelo. Podría ayudarte a ver alegres las cosas aunque parecieran imposible.

¿De verdad? Nieves estaba a punto de emocionarse y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

Bueno, creo que podría. Lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas, al menos. Le aseguró James.

¿Lo prometes? Trató de asegurarse Nieves antes de ilusionarse de nuevo.

Te lo juro. Por mi padre, que es lo que más quiero en el mundo, junto con mi madre. Le aseguró solemnemente James.

Pero... De pronto, a Nieves se le ocurrían un montón de contradicciones ¿Qué pasará si estás lejos? No sé dónde vives, y tú tampoco sabes dónde vivo yo. Señaló con acierto.

Tranquila, siempre te encontraré. Y esbozó lo que su madre calificaba como la irresistible sonrisa que tantos dolores de cabeza le traía.

Entonces sí, Nieves le abrazó y le susurró un gracias que le provocó un escalofrío. Agradeció que ella tuviera la cabeza en su hombro, y no pudiera ver lo rojo que se había puesto de pronto. Entonces, tuvo un ataque de pánico. Se imaginó que él recorría cielo y tierra para ir a buscarla y cuando la encontraba, ella se había olvidado de él.

Espera. La separó de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos . ¿Me prometes que, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, nunca, jamás, te olvidarás de mí?

Te lo prometo. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente . Te lo prometo por mi padre, que es lo único que me queda en este mundo. Siempre te esperaré. Pase lo que pase. Nunca te olvidaré.

Se abrazaron, mientras en la calle la tormenta seguía golpeando sin piedad el bosque y la cabaña. James miró al exterior, y por un momento le pareció ver a alguien mirando a través de los cristales. Pero estaba muy oscuro, y, probablemente, el hambre, el frío, la adrenalina del momento, los relámpagos y las sombras de los árboles le habían jugado una mala pasada. Cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de Nieves, poco antes de bajarse del taburete y llevarla hacia el sofá. Allí la sentó sobre sus piernas, y la acunó, cantando la canción que cantaban su prima y él en los solsticios de verano y que siempre le hacía sonreír.

La noche pasó sobre ellos como un ave veloz y en seguida, el sol les despertó. Cuando se levantaron, corrieron al embarcadero, seguidos de Lucero. El caballo parecía inquieto y ansioso por volver a casa, por lo que a Nieves le entró un gran cargo de conciencia. Pero el bote de su padre ya se acercaba a la orilla y, sorprendido, había levantado una mano para saludarla. Nieves corrió hacia él en cuanto pisó tierra y lo abrazó. Se moría de ganas por poner a prueba las promesas que le había hecho a James la noche anterior, empezando por la de volver a sonreír.

¿Qué tal la noche, hijo? ¿Muy fría? El padre de James también había llegado y como saludó, le revolvió el pelo a su hijo.

No, todo en orden, padre. Todo. Desde ellos hasta la casa, pasando por el caballo. Antes de salir, se había asegurado bien de cerrar la puerta de la despensa y de barrer con la mano las migas que cayeron en la cena. No habían tocado nada más, así que todo lo demás estaba en orden. Quizás si hubiera sido más observador, o si no hubiera sido un niño se hubiera dado cuenta que sí había una cosa que habían cambiado. Entre los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes de la habitación, había aparecido, por arte de magia, uno más. El cristal protegía un pergamino viejo en el que, si bien no se entendía a la perfección su letra, sí podía leerse con total claridad las firmas de los dos interesados. Dos huellas dactilares con rastro de cera y tela vieja habían sido presionadas sobre el pergamino sellando un contrato que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

James, James le llamó Nieves, antes de irse . ¿Vendrás? El próximo año; en esta fecha. ¿Nos veremos?

Por supuesto. Le aseguró James, con resolución. Pero antes, prométeme una cosa.

¿Qué?

Que sonreirás hasta que nos vemos. Que sonreirás siempre que puedas. Siempre. ¿Me lo prometes?

Te lo prometo.

Si no James achicó los ojos para pronunciar su amenaza, y se acercó más a ella para que ninguno de los dos atónitos padres supieran de su secreto , prometo encontrarte y hacerte sonreír yo mismo.

Sonrieron. Y, ante la imposibilidad de abrazarse de nuevo, debido a las curiosas miradas de sus progenitores, se contentaron con estrecharse la mano como un par de caballeros, y girarse, cada uno por su camino.

¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó el rey cuando Nieves se acercó a donde estaban Lucero, su padre y el caballo de éste.

Te cruzaste en mi camino y te seguí. No pude evitarlo. Me moría de curiosidad. Pero cuando llegué al embarcadero me encontré con él, y decidimos esperaros. Le confesó Nieves que nunca le escondía nada.

Parece un buen chico comentó el rey.

Nieves sonrió, pero no supo decirle cuánto buen chico era James. Se quedó callada y, sin querer, giró la cabeza hacia atrás. James y su padre caminaban alegres, hacia su hogar, a reunirse con la dueña de la casa, que los esperaría con un plato de comida caliente y un abrazo para cada uno. Como lo haría su propia madre si aún estuviera viva. Pero no lo estaba y ella le había prometido a James que, a pesar de todo el dolor que eso le producía, volvería a aprender a sonreír.

¿Qué pasa? Pregunto, muerto de curiosidad el rey, al ver cómo su hija se quedaba parada en mitad del camino mirando hacia su nuevo amigo.

Nada, papá, nada. Negó Nieves, girándose de nuevo hacia él en el mismo momento en que James se volvía para fijar sus ojos en ella una última vez. Sólo vio cómo ella abrazaba de nuevo a su padre, en un arrebato de emoción contenida, y una risa alegre se le escapó entre los labios.

¿Qué te traes entre manos, pilluelo? Le preguntó su padre medio en broma, medio en serio.

Nada, padre, nada . Se guardó para sí mismo el secreto.

Al año siguiente, James no acudió a la cita. Nieves le esperó hasta que se cercioró que ni él ni su padre aparecerían. El rey hacia tiempo que había partido y, sin James, la cabaña del bosque le inspiraba algo de temor irracional. Pensó en seguir a su padre por el río, pero no sabía manejar los remos y corría el peligro de ahogarse. Además, por alguna razón, había desaparecido el otro bote. Por suerte, había sido más hábil que el año anterior, y a parte de algo de comida, llevaba un farol consigo, así que, aunque dolorida, cansada y decepcionada, a mitad de la noche llegó al castillo.

Lo intentó un par de años más, pero él nunca acudió. Nieves se preguntó mil veces qué podría haber pasado, porque en ningún momento consideró que él le habría fallado. Ella había cumplido su promesa, ¿por qué él no iba a hacer lo mismo con la suya? Quizás se habría casado. Ya tenía quince años, y a esa edad algunos chicos se casaban, ¿no? Además, era un campesino, y había oído que los pobres tenían que casarse antes que los ricos. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, y se prometió así misma que aquel año volvería a ir, que lo seguiría intentando, una y otra vez, hasta que él apareciera. Pensó que si no abandonaba el guionista que se encargaba de su cuento de hadas se compadecería de ella, y podría volver a ver a James.

Nunca volvió a verle. Aquel año, James acudió a su cita anual. Nervioso y temeroso de que, debido al plantón de otros años, ella no viniera. Su padre había estado enfermo el primer año y ni su madre y él podían alejarse mucho de casa. Había tenido que venir su prima, que tenía la vida resuelta en la ciudad, sólo para echarles una mano, postergando sus nupcias, para poder ayudarles a cuidar de su padre. Finalmente, había muerto entre agónicos sufrimientos causados por el veneno de una serpiente de campo, según descubrieron poco después de que cayera enfermo, y que su perro la destrozara a mordiscos. Tal y como se temía James, ella no apareció. Pero, al igual que Nieves, no pensó que ella se había olvidado de su promesa. Pensó que, quizás, con todo lo de la muerte del rey, había tenido que ir a la capital a llevar su ofrenda para el funeral real. Su madre y él se habían librado por el momento, debido a la enfermedad de su padre, pero, por lo que todos decían, la nueva reina era mucho más tiránica de lo que nunca llegó a ser la antigua familia real y pronto tendrían que acudir. Esperó y esperó, pero viendo que no acudía, se desentendió de la posibilidad de dormir en la cabaña, que desde aquel día prefería tratar de no recordar, y ni siquiera buscó la barca que saciara la curiosidad que tan en vilo le había mantenido de niño. No hubiera cruzado de haberlo querido, tampoco: los dos botes que había cuando se encontró con Nieves habían desaparecido. Volvió a casa pesaroso, cansado y con un nudo en la garganta.

Sólo acudieron una vez más allí. Una vez, después de mucho tiempo. La promesa que no habían sabido mantener, pero que había definido su forma de comportarse y que tantas alegrías y desgracias les había traído, les atenazaba la mente y les obligaba a callar cuando alguien preguntaba por sus preocupaciones. Finalmente, una mañana, sin avisar a nadie, se escaparon cada uno de casa, para acudir allí. Fueron de día, a pesar de que los caminos ya eran seguros y no habían ninguna reina malvada y dictadora por la que preocuparse. Fueron para, qué se yo, hablar con ellos mismos, lanzarle piedras al río, pedir perdón a quien habían fallado, a quien, después de mucho tiempo, comprendieron que había sido su primer amor. Ambos tenían la suerte de estar junto al amor de su vida, pero a ese amor de juventud no se le olvida, nunca podrían. Lo habían prometido, y aunque fuera una locura, seguirían recordándolo. Al fin y al cabo, el primer amor era algo de eso: un poco de locura y una gran curiosidad.

¡Nieves! Amor, ¿qué haces aquí?

Preguntó James cuando llegó al embarcadero, y vio a su esposa. Nieves se volvió y al ver la atónita cada de James, lo comprendió todo rápidamente.

¡Eres ese James! Susurró como quien esconde un secreto.

¿Qué? Preguntó sorprendido James.

¡Eres James! El James que conocí en el embarcadero, hace muchos años, cuando mi padre aún estaba vivo. Oh, cariño, eres tú. Le abrazó con fuerza, y al separarse, le acarició el rostro con el dedo índice. Creí que... Pero, ves, nunca falté a mi promesa. ¡Nunca te olvidé!

Entonces, él se acordó. Se acordó de la niña de vestido negro y botas de montar, de la chiquilla que quería beber para olvidar a su madre, que tenía un caballo llamado Lucero, y al mirar a Nieves se preguntó cómo no había caído antes. Estaba claro que ella era el amor de su vida, pero, entonces, ¿cómo había podido creer que su primer amor no era también ella?

Sonrió. Rió. La besó y volvió a reír, sintiendo cómo la felicidad le recorría el cuerpo de punta a punta.

¿Ves? Te dije que pasara lo que pasase, te encontraría. Te encontraría siempre, y te haría sonreír. Princesa.


End file.
